Crew of the Axe: Operation Cupid
by DJ Paynter
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for the Axe-Heads, but no one is in the spirit of the holiday! Can Austin and DJ spread the love? Or will cupid's arrow fall short?
1. Sunrise

**Alright, Valentine's day is coming up, and since it's a very understated holiday, I've decided to do the Crew of the Axe Valentine's special! This special will be in a few parts and go from sunrise to sunset on Valentine's day and for the sake of making things easier, everyone will know what Valentine's day is, so sit back and enjoy the Crew of the Axe Valentine's special!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Sunrise **

Devon sighed and spooned some oatmeal into his mouth as the sun came up and slowly illuminated the inside corridors of the _Tomahawk_ with a reddish glow. The others would be up soon, but he was trying to get in a quiet breakfast before a certain annoying swordsman or loud fox girl disrupted him.

"Oh Deeeemon!" Came a singsong shout from the inner parts of the ship.

Devon sighed as he dropped his spoon and pushed his bowl towards the center of the table. "So much for that plan…"

DJ grinned broadly as he sped into the galley with a flash and a small wind. "Hello there my friend! How are you this absolutely wonderfully fabulous day?" He chuckled in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He glanced slightly at the musician before taking another spoonful, hoping to at least finish his bowl. "You get laid or something?" He raised an eyebrow and his eye twitched as he got a disturbing image, dropping his spoon with a loud clang. "On second though, I don't want to know…"

"Of course not silly!" DJ grinned, still using the same annoyingly happy tone and bouncing slightly on his heels. He sped back into his room and game back a second later with a calendar in his hand, today's date circled many times and with hearts doodled on it. "Today's Valentine's Day! My all-time favorite holiday!"

"Hm…" Devon stuck the spoon back into his mouth while glancing at the calendar. "So it is…"

DJ looked awestruck at his nakama. "What do you mean 'so it is'!? I'll bet you have something big planned for Kirsty-san, right?"

"Nope…"

The love-musician's jaw nearly dropped as he stared wide-eyed at his friend, his good mood broken. "You're kidding right? I've been looking forward to this day for months! I mean I've been planning my surprise for Dusty-chan for a long time!"

"Good for you," The demon swordsman finished off his bowl and walked over to the sink to clean it. "But personally I hate Valentine's Day and I ain't doing anything, besides, what makes you think I like Kirsty anyway?"

"Everyone in the Grand Line knows you like Kirsty! There's people in the farthest corners of the world that know it! Hermits know it for god sakes! There's probably monks out there saying: 'Do you know Devon loves Kirsty?' 'Why yes, yes I do, everyone knows that.' So why can't you admit tha-!?" He was cut off when the hilt of Water Moon hit the top of his head.

"Calm down spazzy, you'll wake everyone up." Devon sighed, walking to the door and out onto the deck muttering: "Valentine's is a stupid holiday anyway…"

DJ rubbed his new bump as he looked to the cabins, realizing that he had indeed woken someone up. Austin walked out into the galley, rubbing his eyes and giving a small yawn as he watched DJ on the ground with his souvenir. **"I see you already pissed someone off this morning, where is he?" **The cabin boy wrote down on a piece of paper since DJ was not yet fluent in the sign language he used.

"He went out to the decks, stupid valentine hater…" DJ stood up slowly, scratching his head.

"**Valentine's Day has always been a hard time for him…" **Austin wrote beneath his previous message. He sighed and looked out the galley window, watching Devon look silently out onto the sea while leaning against the railing.

"Dang, wish we could do something to help him, Valentine's Day is supposed to be a happy time, a time of love, no one should hate love." DJ joined Austin at the window.

Austin nodded slowly as he heard other people rustling about as more of their nakama awoke. First out was Axe, who looked like he was still half-asleep. "Meat…." He muttered, digging into the refrigerator with his eyes closed.

"**Figures, he could find the fridge even with his eyes closed." **Austin and DJ sweatdropped. "Yeah, he may be asleep, but his stomach isn't."

Pingu was next out, joining Axe at the fridge and pulling out a large fish, shoving it into his mouth in white bite and pulling out a skeleton. 'Surely the pimp of Penguins will have some Valentine's cheer.' DJ smirked as he kneeled down towards his penguin friend. "Hey buddy, happy Valentine's Day!"

Pingu honked something unintelligible and gave DJ a wet flipped to the face, causing DJ to slide to the floor, more than of disheartenment than from force. "Valentine's Day is so unappreciated…" he whimpered.

"Meat…" Axe muttered, finally pulling a giant rack of meat out of the fridge and nibbling on it.

"Happy Valentine's Day cap'n." DJ gave a small smirk, hoping that the treasure hunter would at least have a little cheer.

"Val- what?" Axe nibbled on his meat dazedly and sat at the table next to Austin.

"Of course…" DJ hung his head as he stood up. The three males heard another door open, Kirsty and Niri walked out of the bathroom, towels in their hair and steam escaping from the door. 'Of course!' The musician grinned, 'I've been looking in the wrong place, surely the superior female mind will show some signs of celebrating this holiday of love!' He sped over to the two. "Happy Valentine's Day Kirsty-san, Niri-chan!" He grinned, giving both a big hug, a look of love on his face.

"Uh… sure…" Kirsty blinked a bit, not sure of what was going on but sounding like she wanted to humor her friend. "…You too…"

A loud bang came from Niri as DJ has to crane his neck in a flash to dodge the hole in the whole just inches away from his head. "Valentine's Day isn't my thing…" She growled, holding her smoking pistol.

DJ's arms and head hung low as he felt hopelessness wash over him. 'I could almost expect it from the demon, but not you guys too!' He sobbed inwardly.

"Ugggg…" A low moan came from the cabins as Azu staggered out his room. "What a hangover, I'll never drink again…" He took a long swig from his clay jug full of saki.

"Happy Valentine's Day Azu…" DJ said halfheartedly, running out of hope for the holiday of love.

"Sweet! It's Valentine's Day already? I love Valentine's Day!" Azu smirked.

"Really!?" DJ turned to the drunkard, eyes shining with hope.

"Yosh! Who's up for a holiday grope?" He grinned lecherously to Niri and Kirsty.

DJ sighed, hanging his arms again. 'Not exactly the holiday cheer I was looking for, that's not what Valentine's Day's about' DJ thought, walking towards the inner cabins, ignoring the sounds of Azu's mauling, courtesy of the two girls.

He opened a door, finding Chizuru in her room, nose buried in books and maps like usual. "Happy Valentine's Day Chizzy-chan…" He sighed, walking into the room.

"Valentine's Day? The holiday made up to celebrate love and friendship, right?" The navigator turned the page of her book.

"Yup, at least you know what it means, a lot of our other nakama don't know what today is…" He chuckled weakly.

"It's understandable why they feel that way, Valentine's Day is a ridiculous holiday after all…"

'Ridiculous!?' DJ stared wide-eyes at Chizuru, seemingly shocked by what she said. "Why do you say that?" he blinked.

"It's nothing but a foolish show of emotions through monetary means which could be expressed in much better ways at much better times." She sighed, turning the page again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very busy today, I'll talk to you later." She quickly guided him out of the room and shut the door.

The heartbroken musician meandered down the halls again, listening at the girls' cabin to hear a loud snoring sound. "Dusty-chan isn't even awake yet, I wonder how she feels about Valentine's Day…" He went to knock on the door, but stopped himself. "Nah, you know what they say MacLeod, let sleeping foxes lie…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, DJ and Austin sat outside, sighing at the lack of cheer they had seen from their fellow nakama. Everyone else was inside the galley and cabins, continuing on like today was just a normal day. "Breaks my heart Austin… No one recognizes Valentine's Day…" He put his hands to his chin, running them up his face slowly and through his hair in frustration.

The mute boy nodded slowly and watched the ocean, both sighing softly and looking down, jumping a little when they saw a large shadow rise out of the waters followed by a loud splash. "AH SHIT! Sea King!" DJ put his hand on his weapon, relieved to see it was only Herman, the merman chef of their crew. "Don't do that big guy, scared the crap out of us." The musician took a relaxed breath while Austin nodded silently.

"Sorry guys." The merman chuckled and set down his net full of fish. "I was just out fishing, didn't expect people to be hanging around the side of the ship like that, something wrong?" His eyestalks blinked as he watched the two downtrodden males.

"No one in our nakama knows about or celebrates Valentine's Day, the greatest holiday ever!" DJ waved his arms, followed by a confirming nod by Austin. "How can a crew so full of friendship not acknowledge the holiday made for love and friendship!?"

"Well guys, I admit it's a bit weird, but not everyone celebrates the same things, I mean some holidays just aren't for certain people…" The merman began dragging his net into the galley to cook his catch.

DJ bit his thumb in thought. "I refuse to accept that! Love and friendship are universal, and I won't stop until everyone on this ship is full of love by day's end!" He struck a dramatic pose. "Despite what people celebrate, nothing bad can come from setting aside a day to love a little more and recognize friends." He looked to Austin, who nodded. "Austin, we're going to melt the cold hearts of our nakama one at a time, and I need your help, because I don't look good in a diaper." They both shuddered. "So beware Axe-Heads, prepare to fear my lovely wrath!" The musician and cabin boy smirked. "Let Operation Cupid begin!"

**------------------------------------------------------**

**DJP: Well there ya go, Austin and DJ are determined to show their nakama the true loveliness of Valentine's Day! Will Operation Cupid succeed, or will it be shot through the heart?**

**Next time on Operation Cupid:**

**DJ: Let Operation Cupid begin!**

**Austin: -thinks- you already said that… **

**Axe: … do I even want to know what's going on here?**

**Operation Cupid Begins! Niri and Axe **

**Niri: What the hell!?**

**DJ: Even the best sharpshooter in the world can't escape cupid's arrow! Heehee… **


	2. Axe and Niri

**Operation Cupid Begins: Axe and Niri**

"Mwhahaha, Operation Cupid is about to begin!" DJ smirked as he and Austin stood in his room as the musician dug through his closet of clothes, most of the outfits being nearly identical.

"You already said that…" Austin thought while watching his friend with a curious look. He watched DJ pull out two odd looking white outfits. "Here, put this on." He tossed the smaller one to Austin and began to change into his own. "Before we show everyone the true meaning of this day, we have to look the part." The musician chuckled as he slid on his shirt and jacket. 

Meanwhile, Axe was walking around outside in the halls, still fairly full from his meat rack this morning, but his active stomach was already making room for his mid-morning snack. He stopped on his way to the kitchen as he heard rustling behind one of the doors. He thought to himself for a moment and muttered: "I will not eavesdrop, I will not eavesdrop, I will n- oh hell…" He put his ear up to the door and listened as he heard a voice.

"It does not look stupid Austin, these are the clothes of cupid! The great cherubim of love!" DJ's voice came through the door.

"What the hell…?" Axe turned the knob and walked into the room, eyes bugging out instantly at what he saw. DJ was in a stylish (if not a bit over the top) all white tuxedo, down to his shoes with a red rose at his lapel, but that wasn't the oddest thing, what really caught his attention was what Austin was wearing. The mute boy had on only two articles of clothing, one was a white sash with pink hearts on it, the other was a white diaper-looking loincloth. On his back was what seemed to be a bow and arrow. The lack of a shirt allowed his small angel-like wings to poke out nicely from his back. The captain blinked and tried not to bust out laughing, holding in a snicker, which earned him a glare from the cabin bow. "Kinky, you know he's underage and that's illegal, right Macleod?" He finally gave in and laughed loudly.

DJ huffed and also shot his captain a glare."Very funny, but nothing like that is going on here."

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?"

"No"

"Should I just keep walking then?"

"Would you?"

Axe shut the door, supressing the giggles as he continued to make his way to the kitchen. "A wise captain sees nothing, hears nothing, and writes everything down for blackmail later…"

------------------------------------------

"Alright, now that we have our uniforms for the operation, it's time to begin planning." DJ smirked as he and Austin stood in an empty room of the ship, scribbling some notes on a piece of paper

**"Don't mention the uniforms, baka…"** Austin adjusted his diaper with a look of hate for the musician on his face.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is plan our first set of targets, Dev seemed pretty upset but he's always moody, plus his will probably require the most work, so we'll save him till we have a bit more experience playing cupid." DJ kept writing on the piece of paper. "Which leaves… everyone else besides Kirsty-san and Devon… ah hell, let's just start with Niri and Axe…" The speedy swordsman sighed in defeat, holding his head from overanalyzing the situation. "Now, obviously we have to break through Axe's stone heart and even stonier head before we can get anywhere…" DJ bit his thumb in thought.

**"Stonier?"** Austin wrote, an eyebrow raised.

"Shut it, now what's the quickest way to Axe's heart… through his brain, of course!" The musician popped a finger up at his discovery.

**"Don't you mean his stomach?"** The cupid boy tapped the notepad he was writing on.

"His brain's in his stomach kid, believe me." Both of the males sweatdropped at the thought of their captain. "So, any ideas?"

**"How bout a lunch break? I haven't eaten anything yet…"**

"That's it!" DJ grinned again. "We'll make them a romantic lunch and make them think it was from each other! Then once they're there, they'll be so engrossed in the loving atmosphere, they'll just have to recognize Valentine's Day!" He chuckled to himself. "This plan is going so well, no one would be able to resist that, not even the world's greatest sharpshooter can escape cupid's arrow…" He smirked and held the rose from his lapel in a small pose. "To the kitchen!" DJ sped off in a flash, leaving Austin standing alone. The musician poked his head around the corner. "Austin, when I dramatically say 'to the kitchen!' you're supposed to follow me, to the kitchen!" Austin sighed and shrugged, begrudgingly following his elder.

**"Grown-ups are so odd…" **

------------------------------------------------------

DJ rummaged through the refrigerator trying to find something to cook while Austin kept a lookout for Herman or anyone else who might see them and spoil the surprise.

"**Why can't we just ask Herman to help us cook the lunch?"** The cupid boy closed the door and watched as DJ pulled out a few racks of meat and some pasta.

"Because, if he helps us, then we have to tell him what we're doing, which would increase the chance of Niri or Axe finding out what we're doing which would ruin the surprise, esspecially if we want them to think they did this for each other." He set the meat on the table. "What? You don't think I can cook? I can cook damn fine thank you…"

"Well…" Austin sighed in resignation. 

----one disaster area later…-------

"Well… the food came out okay…" DJ smiled warmly as he looked on the two well cooked pieces of meat on a bed of pasta. Austin however, was busy staring at the mess around him. While the food turned out alright, the kitchen was a mess, pots were dripping, scorch marks on the walls, water everywhere, blood (he didn't want to know who's) was running down the drain of the sink, rusted and burnt pots and pans were stacked up over his head and he swore he could smell singed flesh… but at least the food was okay.

"DJ!" Herman's voice came out from the deck, causing the musician and cabin boy to jump at least a foot each.

"Shit, we didn't get a chance to hide this!" DJ tried to cover up the mess and the food with his hands but could only obscure the view partially. He quickly sped out the door to meet the merman before he came in. "Yeah Herman? What's up? We're not plotting anything or anything like that, if that's what you're thinking. If you're thinking that then you're crazy and paranoid because we're not…" DJ blurted out, his eyes shifting from side to side as he looked nervously to the merman.

"Riiiiight… This note was on the deck for you." He held out a piece of paper with a logo on it. DJ raised an eyebrow curiously and took the paper, reading aloud.

"Dear Mr. Macloed, We are sorry we missed you, your shipment has been taken back to the station and we will attempt to deliver it again at our earliest convenience. Sincerely, Den Den Mushi Mail Ordering Services"

The musician rubbed his forehead with his palm. "Shit, they couldn't have just left it here? 'At our earliest convenience' huh? You know what that means…"

"You ain't getting whatever it is till next year if you're lucky…" The merman nodded. "What did you order anyway?"

"Some stuff for my Valentine's Surprise for Dusty-chan." DJ smirked softly. "But now it probably won't get done on time…" He sighed. "I'll just have to make due with the other stuff I have planned for her."

"Well, maybe a good lunch will cheer you up, just let me get into the kitchen and…"

"KITCHEN!? Herman wait!" Before DJ could stop him, the merman was in the kitchen, Austin had managed to hide the plates and clean some of the pots, but that didn't help their case much as to the messy room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" The merman shouted, his eyestalk twitching.

"Well you see… what happened was… and then… RUN AUSTIN! RUN FOR YOUR PATEHTIC LIFE!" Both males took off down the hall, leaving twin trails of dust and cowardice behind them.

-----------------------------------------------

After they had safely gotten away from Herman for the moment, the two cupids began to set their plan into motion. Austin set the table with a white tablecloth with the twin plates DJ had prepared and lit candles in three pronged candle holders while DJ forged notes to Axe and Niri, signed from the opposite person. "Heehee, this will show them how great Valentine's Day is, who knows? Maybe they'll even confess love for one other." DJ let out a small squee as he sealed the envelope and left them where the Captain and Sharpshooter could find them. "Are we all set Austin? Good job, looks very romantic." He smirked as the cabin boy gave a thumbs-up. "Now come on, we have to hide before Niri or Axe get here." The boys quickly ducked into a closet from which they could see the table and stay safely out of view while they waited for their unexpecting victims of love to arrive.

"I smell meat…" Axe muttered as he sniffed the air, the sounds of his shoes hitting the wooden floor reaching the two pseudo-cupids. "You tried to hide from me, but I've found you! You couldn't fool me!" The boys jumped as they thought they were caught, but they looked out the cracks of the door to see their captain dramatically pointing to the meat on the table. He obviously hadn't gotten the letter saying to come here and had just followed the smell of food. "I will finally defeat you! MEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAT!!!" The treasure hunter did a body slam onto the table, snapping all four legs and slamming it into the ground, breaking the candles and ripping the tablecloth as he tore ravenously into the carefully prepared meat.

Austin and DJ facefaulted, falling out of the closet and onto the floor of the room, remaining unnoticed by Axe, who was happily enjoying his feast. As their faces were near the wood, they could hear the sound of more footsteps approaching. "Hmm… wonder what this is about? Looks like someone forged Axe's handwriting." Niri walked into the room, holding the note DJ had written, eye twitching at the sight of Axe on the ground tearing into the meat racks. "What the hell is going on here?"

"This isn't how it was supposed to be…" DJ whined, getting up off the floor and dusting off his tuxedo, finally drawing the attention of the other two to him. "You weren't supposed to figure out the note was a fake, and you weren't supposed to be so…. Axe-ish…" The musician sighed in desperation. "I just wanted to show you guys how special Valentine's Day could be if you spent it with someone you love."

"LOVE!?" Axe and Niri shot death glares to the musician. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS BAKA!" Both turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"But Valentine's Day is a holiday for friends too!" DJ defended. "It's just a special day that you can set aside to show someone how much you appreciate them, I hate to see an opportunity like that be wasted for two such good friends."

Niri sighed and shook her head. "Alright, I suppose Valentine's Day isn't all that bad, it is just one day after all, but don't expect me to get all mushy every day, got it?" Niri pointed her pistol at DJ, who nodded, shaking slightly.

"If it'll get you guys off my back, sure, I like Valentine's Day too, look Niri, free meat!" Axe grinned to the meat rack hanging out of his mouth. "Any day with free meat can't be totally bad!"

"… But for trying to set us up…" Niri cracked her knuckles.

"… You two are going to have to pay…" Axe grinned evilly as he cracked his neck.

"Austin?"

**"Yeah DJ?"**

"I have a baaaaad feeling about this…" DJ gulped and Austin nodded. "Would saying we're sorry for assuming you two were seeking to be involved help at all…?"

-------------------------------------

"Apology accepted." Niri grinned as she and Axe walked away from the two, both laying on the ground, covered in bruises. "I think I like Valentine's Day after all…" The sharpshooter snickered.

"Wow Niri, you can really kick ass when you want to." The captain smirked, sounding impressed. "What was that thing you did with his spine?"

"Hehe, yeah Herman's been teaching me hand-to-hand..." She grinned. "You're not too bad in a beating yourself…"

"Mission Accomplished Austin…" DJ said wearily, rubbing the bumps on his head and arms as he stood up shakily and readjusting his tuxedo. "Now on to our next pair of lonely hearts, and maybe a bottle of iodine…"

--------------------------------------------

Niri smirked as and Axe continued down the hallway. "How stupid can you get? Everyone knows we're just friends." She smirked slyly.

"Yeah, bakas, doesn't take a genius."

"Although I sorta see their point, maybe a day to show people you care isn't too bad." She grinned, taking a step in front of Axe as they both stopped walking. She stepped up onto her tip-toes and gave the treasure hunter a small peck on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Cap'n." She smirked again and strolled off as he was struck in awe.

Axe stood there for a moment before reaching a hand up to his cheek and smiling, shaking his head softly. "Man, I'm really starting to like this holiday…" His thought process was broken as he heard a scream echo through the wooden walls of the ship.

"DJ, AUSTIN!! WHERE ARE YOU!? GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS KITCHEN!!!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there's those two, hope this one wasn't too crazy (in a bad way) hopefully the next couple will make up for it if it was though! **

**Next time on Operation Cupid:**

**Devon: I fricken hate Valentine's Day…**

**DJ: We must find the source of your heartache, why you're so defensive…**

**Kirsty: Huh? Devon wants to see me?**

**Testosterone boys and Harlequin girls: Devon and Kirsty**

**DJ: Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? No one can escape their heart's rhythm… **


	3. Devon and Kirsty

****

Testosterone boys and Harlequin girls: Devon and Kirsty

DJ snapped off his rubber gloves and sighed as he and Austin rubbed the new lumps on their head, only adding to the pain Axe and Niri had inflicted on them earlier. "Who knew Herman could hit like that? Cupid is so unappreciated…"

"Well at least the kitchen's clean." Austin finished the last dish of the now sparkling clean kitchen and snapped off his gloves as well. 

"Yeah, but we're running a little low on time today, we still have six Valentine's Days to make, plus I have to work my way around the supplies that didn't arrive for Dusty-chan's surprise and have something special for her." The musician sighed. "Who's next on the love list?"

Austin held up the notepad they had planned their surprise for Niri and Axe and pointed to the next two names. **Devon and Kirsty **

"Alright, so we have to convince that baka demon to woo the girl he so obviously likes despite his introverted anti-Valentine's day tendencies and general overall gloominess, that about right?" Austin nodded. **"That's about it."**

"Bring it on." DJ smirked and punched his fists together and held up his rose. "Let's get these teen hearts beating faster…"

-------------------------------------------------------

Devon sighed as he leaned against the railing on the deck of _the Tomahawk_, trying to find a moment of peace and quiet. "First it sounds like someone's mauling a girl, then Herman's shouting all around the ship… at least that love-musician's been quiet since the last time I saw him." He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky.

"Yo, Demon, we got a bone to pick with you!" DJ's voice made Devon rub his head like he had a headache.

"There goes that pla-…" He looked down and froze at the two people he saw there. "WHY IS MY LITTLE BROTHER WEARING A FREAKING DIAPER MACLEOD!?"

"Uh… you see, there's a funny story about that…" DJ sweatdropped.

"DJ's on a Valentine's crusade and he dressed me up in this stupid thing so I could help him out." Austin said, but in his sign language so DJ couldn't understand him. 

"Huh? What'd he say?!" DJ blinked, looking from Austin to Devon.

"He said you're being a dumbass, like usual…" Devon sighed. "Still on that rant about Valentine's Day?"

DJ nodded. "Of course! Valentine's Day is a very important holiday, and it can't be ignored! Now we have to make a plan for what you're doing for Kirsty-san, so help us out!"

The blonde swordsman covered the bottom part of his face with his hands, barely covering his blush. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've had enough of your denial. We have to get to the source of your heartbreak…" The musician poked him hard in the chest. "We've got to plan something for Kirsty-san and you're helping us, it's not a gift from the heart unless the lovestruck person does it."

"Lovestruck!?" Devon yelled and pulled out his sword, looking like he was ready to strike DJ down for what he said. "I'll kill ya!"

"You wouldn't be this upset if you didn't love her." The speedy swordsman moved closer and flicked his friend in the forehead. "The first thing we have to do is get you to admit that fact."

Devon growled and sat down on the deck. "Fine, if it'll get you to leave me alone, what do I have to do?"

"You have to confess your love to her."

"I do not!"

"You're just nervous, here, we'll help you practice." DJ patted Austin on the shoulder.

"How?" Devon raised an eyebrow at the two, clearly annoyed.

"Pretend I'm Kirsty, it'll help if you plan out what you're going to say first." DJ sat down next to him and grinned playfully, flipping his hair in an effeminate manner.

"Wow… that has got to be the gayest thing you've ever said…"

"I am not gay! Just do it!" DJ fumed.

"This mushy stuff isn't really my style." Devon sighed and shook his head.

"Do it and I'll leave you alone for a week!"

"Fine…" Devon sighed, looking around to make sure no one was around before closing his eyes and losing all shame for a moment out of sheer desire to get this annoyance over with. "I love you…"

"Wow… I had no idea you two were getting along so well…" Chizuru's eye twitched as she stood in the doorway, watching what she thought to be a homosexual love confession.

"That's it!" Devon shot up, grumbling loudly. "I'm so out of here!"

DJ and Austin fell over. "It's nothing like that Chizzy-chan. Devon wait, get back here!" The musician and cabin boy followed thier nakama into the inner cabins of the ship.

"Hell no! I've had it up to here with you! Just leave me alone!" The swordsman shouted back.

"So you're just going to run away from your problem instead of facing it? Why don't you act like a man!?"

"Why don't you look like one!?"

"Ouch," Austin thought, trying to keep from snickering. 

DJ sighed and lightly pounded his fist on the wooden wall. "Damnit, lost him." He looked around the dark cabins. "Well, I suppose we'll have to keep our plans moving and catch up with him later… Come on Austin, we have other things to plan, let's go see Kirsty-san."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kirsty leaned back in her chair in the infirmary, reading her newest comic book for the third time already. "Another boring day… oh well, I guess it's a good thing no one's hurt though…" She tilted her chair on two legs and sighed.

"KIRRSTY-SAAAN!" DJ shouted from the hall, making the blonde doctor jump a little and fall out of her chair and tumble onto the floor.

"Ow, what!?" She rubbed her head, closing one eye as DJ and Austin entered the infirmary. "Why is Austin wearing a diaper?"

"Don't ask…"

"Sorry if we disturbed you Kirsty-san," Her musician friend chuckled softly and gave a small bow. "We were just wondering if we could see your White Dragon costume from Dragon Twin Island Dev told me about real quick?"

"Uh… sure?" Kirsty walked over to the cabinet where she kept her many identical doctors' coats and the two quickly noticed one outfit was different, a long sleeveless white dress with a white dragon on the back. The doctor pulled it out and handed it to DJ to look at.

The speedy swordsman bit his thumb in thought before smirking. "Thanks Kirsty-san, I think I can use this design." He chuckled and handed the dress back to her.

"Huh? Design for what?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything, you must be hearing this, get some more sleep crazy person, run Austin!" DJ and his cupid-clad assistant ran out of the infirmary as quickly as their feet would carry them.

-------------------------------------------------------

DJ grinned as he held out some white material and a sewing needle, it had been a while since he had done any work on clothes, but he had a good feeling about this. "Speed-Speed… tailor!" His hands and the needle moved in a blur around the fabric, cutting, sewing, threading, pricking, repeating. Austin watched his friend work for what seemed like a long time, holding one of Devon's outfits that DJ had requested him to get and an extra pair of jeans. "There! Finished! Now, hand over Dev's clothes Austin, I gotta make some alterations to these too…"

He repeated the process he had done on the material for Devon's clothes, emerging with what looked like a pair of jean dress pants, and a new jean jacket out of the extra pair of jeans, it looked slightly different than the jacket Devon carried with him from his mother though, more like a tuxedo jacket.

"Wow, you did all that?" Austin raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I have some experience making clothes, I've done odd jobs for people in my travels including tailoring, which is only made faster by my powers." He held up his hands, which were covered in numerous pin-pricks. "Although it's been a little while since I've had to do something like this…" He winced but clapped his hands together. "Now that they have some nice clothes for the occasion, all we have to do is make sure the male is willing to come to the party…" He grinned and heard a knock on the door of the room they were in, almost as if on cue.

"Hey, if anyone in there has seen my clothes, I'm missing a few." Devon's voice called out. DJ sped over to the door and opened it wide, earning a look of disgust from his friend, who still looked like he was still pissed about what happened before.

"Come on Demon, we have everything planned out for you, we just need a little bit of your help for this…" DJ pleaded, looking slightly pathetic. "See? We have some new clothes for you." He held up the tuxedo jean jacket and fancy-looking jeans.

"YOU! You're the one who stole my clothes!" Devon made a hand gesture like he was about to strangle the musician.

DJ quickly jumped out of the first mate's reach and handed him the clothes. "We need you to show up in nice clothes, we have a dance planned for you and Kirsty-san soon!"

Devon stopped in his tracks, nearly blushing. "A-A dance?" His eyebrow twitched.

"Of course, there are few settings as romantic as a dance." DJ nodded.

"No way, I'm not going." Devon crossed his arms and walked away.

The mute boy and swordsman followed him into the hall and into the other room. "What? Why not!? You already admitted you love Kirsty-san, that's a great step forward!"

"I don't care!" He plopped himself down in a nearby chair. "I ain't going to any dance!"

"Why not!? Tell me! You can't hide from this forever!" The musician got close enough to Devon so that their noses were almost touching, clearly annoyed by his friend's attitude.

Devon looked away and muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Icantdance…" He repeated quietly.

"One more time?"

"I can't dance, okay!?"

The musician nearly burst out laughing. "That's all!? That's no problem there, I can teach you!" DJ grinned pointing to himself, grabbing Devon's hand and pulling him out of the chair.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that…" The first mate muttered to himself.

DJ grinned and stepped back, taking on a teaching and rhythmic tone, like he was singing a song rather than giving a dance lesson. "Sit tight, I'm gonna teach ya to dance, now come, come snap, snap your fingers for me." He snapped his fingers and waited for Devon to do the same reluctantly. "Good, good, now we're making some progress now just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat." He tapped his feet lightly on the ground to the same rhythm that he was singing in.

"This is stupid, I'm a swordsman not a ballet dancer, there's nothing here I need to be taught!" Devon said in the same rhythm, ruffling his own hair. "Damnit, now you've got me doing it!"

"Not true my friend, in both dance and battle, rhythm are the key. Now come on I'll show you some move and pass you on some skills from me.." He spun around and extended a hand to Devon. "Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close tonight? No one can escape their heart's rhythm, my demon friend."

"Is there a gas leak in here? I think the stupidity level just doubled…" Austin sweatdropped as he watched his brother and friend pull of a few moves, dancing in the same rhythm before Devon let out a frustrated yell. 

"This is so stupid!" He ruffled his hair again. "Forget this! I can't believe I let you suck me into the crap!" The swordsman stormed out of the room fuming.

DJ broke his rhythm and attempted to follow Devon, but as he opened the door he found he had lost him again. "Fine! But someone you love is going to be alone and lonely on such a special day! If you're fine with that, you have even less of a heart than I thought, idiot!" DJ shouted, almost sobbing as he sat down in a chair again. He folded his fingers into a pyramid and rested them on his forehead.

"What do we do now, Mr. Cupid?" Austin held up his notepad in DJ's face. 

"We set up everything we can, and hope for the best. Do what we can… and leave the rest to love…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kirsty looked around her room and set the comic book she had been reading in the infirmary down on the nightstand, her eyes drawn to an odd package hung by her bedside. It was an article of clothing covered in a bag on a hanger with a note attached to it. "What the…" She picked the note off the clothing and read it carefully.

Wear this and come to the inner cabins to meet your true love today. Allow the existing blossoms of love to bloom in your heat.

Love Always,

Cupid

"Well… maybe today won't be so boring after all, still wonder what the heck's going on though…" Kirsty took the bag off and looked at the dress inside. "Couldn't hurt to go…" She chuckled softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ grinned as he and Austin decorated the inner cabins carefully and waited for the lovers to arrive. **"You sure we can count on nii-san to come?" **Austin hung some fancy garland from the wall. **"I really want him and Kirsty to be happy, but I don't think it will be so easy to get the to come here, they're both pretty stubborn." **

"While that may be true my friend, you must have faith in love or love will not have faith in you. Everything will work out fine, trust me." DJ grinned, tuning his instrument for the big dance as he heard a door open.

"Hello?" Kirsty walked in slowly. "Do I get to know what this is all about now?" She held up the note from before. Both assistants of love grinned as they looked at what she was wearing. Kirsty had on a variation of the White Dragon dress she had shown Austin and DJ earlier that day. The dress part was lengthened with the slits removed from it to make it look like a ball gown, the top part was slightly but tastefully low cut and sleeveless and the mask was altered to make it look more like a fancy masquerade mask. In short, she looked breathtaking.

"Greetings Kirsty-san!" DJ grinned as Kirsty walked over to the two.

"What is this all about?" The blonde doctor asked again. "Did you write this?" She held up the note and shot light glares to the two boys, obviously very confused about her purpose for being there.

Both males sweatdropped and held up their hands. "Well you see, there's a funny story about that." DJ started, "Maybe not too funny but…"

All three of them turned as they heard another door opening and Devon walked into the large room, wearing his jean-tuxedo. "It was all Dev's idea…" DJ grinned and pointed to his friend.

"Devon, you wanted to see me?" Kirsty blinked, holding up the note.

The first mate walked up to her, slouching slightly and feeling quite out of his element, but there nonetheless. "Told ya…" DJ smirked as he whispered to Austin, who flipped him off and continued watching the two.

"May I… have this dance?" Devon extended a hand to Kirsty, blushing like a madman, but still smiling nonetheless.

Kirsty blinked and turned very red herself. "D-Dance?"

True to his cue, DJ strummed his guitar and starred playing a medium-beat slow song. Austin clapped together some strange instruments that looked like clam shells to the same beat. "I figure you shouldn't have to be alone, especially not today, I'm not heartless after all." He smiled softly, glancing a moment at DJ, who gave a thumbs up before turning back to Kirsty.

"That's so sweet, and so… unlike you." Kirsty laughed softly and took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled closer as the music picked up and DJ sang softly.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, it was love from above that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see, how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, and we sang: Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And the voices rang like the angels sang, Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay… And we danced on into the night…" The musician sang and strummed while Austin clapped his castinets, watching Kirsty and Devon dance.

Devon still wasn't a great dancer, but he seemed to be making his way just fine, he pulled Kirsty into a simple ballroom dance, stepping back and forth, trying to keep his eyes on her and off his own feet. He managed to pull off a few simple spins and twirls with her in his arms, spinning her out before drawing her back to him.

"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces, She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, No room left to move between you and I, We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, And we sang..." DJ continued the song as the two danced.

Devon pulled Kirsty close again and did a small dip, spinning her out again and drawing her back as the song continued, neither of them focused on anything but each other. They stopped and stood in their places close to each other as the musician strummed the last note on his instrument. "Come on Austin, let's give them some privacy, we have more people to help anyway…" He chuckled and helped Austin to the door.

"I can't believe it! He's actually smiling!" Austin grinned broadly, watching his brother, ecstatic to see him so happy. **"How did you know he'd come?"**

"In the end, we're only helpers, we give the situation and proper motivation for love, but when it comes down to it, it's their love that really is what matters, we just pushed things along a bit." Cupid's helper grinned broadly and walked out the door quietly with Austin, fairly confident there was a loving kiss going on behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dusty yawned as she walked into the galley, raiding the refrigerator for a good portion of its food and sitting down at the table. "Morning all." She grinned to whoever was there and started scarfing down her large meal.

"Kit, you know it's late afternoon, right?" Niri raised an eyebrow to her fox friend as she continued eating.

"Hey, whenever I wake up is morning to me!" The fox girl grinned, her mouth still half full as she spoke. "I was up so late the other night I musta slept through most of the day!" She laughed. Both girls watched as DJ and Austin walked into the room, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Why is Austin in a diaper?" The sharpshooter and scout asked simultaneously.

"Why does everyone ask that? Is it that odd for and eleven year old boy to be in a Cupid outfit?" DJ sighed.

"Yes." Both girls nodded.

"It doesn't matter…" DJ grinned and rushed over to Dusty, arms opened wide. "Good afternoon Dusty-chan! Glad to see you're awake! Happy Valentine's Day!" He grinned broadly and waited for her reaction.

Dusty dropped the rack of meat she was chewing, her eyes widening, hands shaking slightly. "V-Valentine's Day?"

"Yosh, tell me you've heard about it, the great holiday of love?" DJ grinned broadly.

Dusty closed her eyes and shot up from her chair, clenching her fists and still shaking.

WHAM!

Niri and Austin both stared as DJ's face was plowed into the floor, sending splinters in all directions. "I **HATE** Valentine's Day!" Dusty shouted and stormed off, muttering under her breath in a rant, pushing some things over as she went.

"Ow… Cupid is so unappreciated and abused…" DJ sighed as he tried to pull his head out of the floor. "I guess Operation Cupid has a new target…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJP: Well, there's that! It was surprisingly hard to come up with ideas for this one, but I still hope it was good! By the way, the song "Into the night" that DJ sang during the dance belongs to Santana and is not owned by me in any way. And sorry if the somewhat subtle P!AD song references bugged anyone, but that was sort of what gave me some inspiration for this chapter.

Next time on Operation Cupid:

DJ: Ow… I wonder why Dusty-chan's so hostile…

Austin: Maybe she's just pissed at you…

DJ: Well, before we help Dusty-chan, we have a few other plans to make to help the rest of the crew have a fabulous Valentine's Day!

Pingu: HONK!

Spreading the love: A tale for nakama!

Azu: What the hell are YOU doing here!?


	4. A Tale for Nakama

****

Spreading the Love: A Tale for Nakama!

"Ow, ow, ow…" DJ winced as Austin helped him pick the splinters out of his face from where Dusty had sent him through the floor.

"Wonder what crawled up her tail…" Austin sighed as he plucked another out with tweezers. 

"I don't know, we'll have to work on that." DJ sighed and stood up, looking around the galley now that everyone had left. "We still have four other Valentine's Days to make, and we're running out of time. We have to work faster!" The helper of cupid flailed his arms about. "We may have to split up Austin, you take Pingu and part of Herman, I'll take Azu, Chizzy, and the other part of Herman's, you remember the plan?"

He watched as the younger male nodded and ran out onto the deck.

"Alright… now I just have to-" He was cut off as a shrill scream shot through the ship.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOO!!! NO! This is the worst thing that could have ever happened!" Azu cried as he stood in front of an empty closet.

"What's wrong? What's with all the screaming?" Niri panted as she ran up.

"This is terrible!"

"What? Axe's crew came back? Marines? The Hanshi?"

"Worse! I'm out of booze!"

"…." Niri rammed her fist hard into the back of the shipwright's head. "THAT'S IT!?"

"What do you mean 'that's it?' I practically live off my alcohol!" Azu cried, ignoring his new lump.

"Well if it's so important, don't you have a backup supply?" The sniper tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah, but it's under heavy guard and lock and key to make sure Dusty or Axe don't get to it…" Azu sighed.

"Well don't you have the key then?"

The detoxing shipwright scratched the back of his head. "I dropped it down the sink… Axe wanted to see if it would float…"

"Don't you have a backup key?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, where is it?"

"On the ring with the original key…"

"…" Niri smacked her nakama once again. "THAT'S A HORRIBLE SYSTEM!" She sighed. "Well what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll do what I always do when I run out…" He fell to his knees, bawling like a baby.

"… Have you ever tried coffee?"

-------------------------------------------

DJ grinned as he held the book he had prepared for Chizuru in his hands, knocking on her door lightly. The book looked a bit warn, like it had been fairly old although he had made it just now with some glue, some paper, and a little help from his sabre to make it look damaged.

"Yes?" The navigator called as she opened the door to her room, only slightly to eye DJ and what he was holding. "What's that? More sentimental Valentine's crap?" She looked prepared to read his mind if he was lying.

"No, it's just something we found a little while ago, thought you could add it to your collection." He handed her the book and closed the door, running away before she could say anything more.

Chizuru sighed and sat down in her reading chair, looking at the cover of the book. "_The Greatest Knowledge _huh?" She opened the worn book and thumbed through it for a moment, noticing that every single page was blank.

"What the hell kind of book is this? It's empty…" She sighed and kept thumbing through the pages until she got to the last page, which had something scribbled on it in DJ's handwriting.

"The greatest knowledge is that everyone needs a little love sometimes, even if it's only in small gestures like this…"

The navigator smirked softly and snapped the book shut, slowly adding it to her vast bookshelves. "Thanks DJ…"

----------------------------------------------

Austin sat outside on the docks, fishing pole hanging over the side as he pulled up another fish. _"Man, guess I'm in luck, fishing's real good today." _He grinned proudly and added his latest catch to the pile he had already started. Almost as soon as he stuck his line back in the water he caught another, hearing it splash around, he pulled it up and heard another sound, the distinctive sound of flippers on wood.

HONK!

The penguin pimp strolled out onto the evening deck, looking rather bored and nibbling on a cookie that had: 'Axe, this is MINE, if you keep stealing my cookies I'll KILL YOU!- Dusty' written on it in icing.

Austin threw his new fish onto the pile and pulled out a red cardboard heart that had 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY PINGU!' written on it, and stuck it on the rather large pile of fish.

Pingu finished 'his' cookie and stopped in his tracks, staring at the pile of fish with a ravenous look in his eyes.

HONK!!!

The hungry penguin dove into the large pile of fish, rolling around and eating them happily while honking his thanks to Austin between bites.

"Nothing says happy Valentine's Day like a pile of smelly disgusting fish." Austin smiled again and left the happy penguin to his feast. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Azu… are you okay?" DJ blinked as he watched his nakama, holding a mug and shivering, teeth chattering as he took a sip. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Iranoutofbooze…" He said hyperly, still shivering.

"How much have you had?"

"Twentycups…" He took another sip. "Twentyne…"

"Azu… do you remember what day it is?" DJ asked as he watched Austin walk in from Pingu's surprise.

"Thursday?" Azu asked, shivering as he filled his mug up again.

"Besides that…" DJ sighed, "Let's give him a hint, shall we Austin?"

The cabin boy nodded and held up his notepad, which had a drawing on it like a game board that read** "Months that start with Feb-." **

"Febtober! Nowait.. FEBTURDAY!" The hyper shipwright shouted out manically.

"FEBUARY YOU MORON! It's February fourteenth, Valentine's Day!" DJ shouted, sighing in annoyance.

"Valentinesdayisaconspiracy!" Azu shouted, finishing another cup of coffee.

"Uh… Azu? Do you need a nap?" DJ and Austin sweatdropped while watching their friend.

"Ialreadytriedthat. Icouldntsleep, butitwasntcaffine, itwasinsomnia, Icouldntstopthinkingaboutcoffee!" Azu's eye twitched as he yelled hyperly.

"Right… just calm down and tell us, why do you think Valentine's Day is a conspiracy?" DJ blinked and made a downwards gesture for Azu to unwind a bit.

Azu sighed and spoke so he was still speaking fast, but his words weren't as jumbled. "On Valentine's Day women get even more emotionally wrapped up than normal and love-sick idiot men, no offense." He looked at DJ. "Go out to buy boxes of chocolate, which is a conspiracy by the World Government for people to engage in chocolate-hyper sex and build up the population so they have more people to rule over!" Azu took a short breath before continuing. "Also, those who don't have someone to hump are caught in fits of depression and suicide, so the people of no use for this purpose are gotten rid of, it's all linked, open your mind man!" He took another sip of coffee.

(Azu's rant brought to you by SilentReaper on deviantart)

"Riiiight…" DJ blinked at hip and took the cup, looking inside it. "What the hell is in this coffee?"

Azu held his head. "I don't know, but it's giving me a worse headache than a hangover…" He moaned, slowing down a bit.

"Well, anyway, we have a surprise for you…" The musician beckoned for Azu to follow him as he walked out onto the deck.

Azu walked out to the deck and nearly screamed at what he saw, he pinned himself to the wall in fear. "W-What the hell are you doing here!? I thought I left you tied up at Jaya!"

Arisa scoffed as she stepped of the small vessel that carried her there for the day, holding the bag on her back as she walked up to Azu. "Obviously you haven't changed one bit from last time. Your friend asked me to come out to surprise you for Valentine's day."

Azu shot a glare to DJ, who waved lightly. "How was this supposed to a GOOD surprise?"

DJ chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't say good?"

Arisa sighed and pulled a jug out of her bag. "I brought Saki."

"YESSS!" Azu practically glomped the girl, taking the jug from her and hugging just as tightly. "THANK YOU! I love you!" He grinned, rubbing the jug against his cheek.

Arisa blushed for a moment. "I- wait, are you talking to me or the Saki?" Her eye twitched, slowly getting an angry look on her face.

"He couldn't be that dumb, right?" Austin wrote to DJ. 

"You, my deliciously wide-necked, alcoholic friend, you are my only love." He chuckled as he began chugging down the contents of the jug.

DJ sighed. "Guess again…"

"AZUMAMARO BABA!" Arisa pushed the shipwright off herself, who started running as soon as his feet hit the ground. "Get back here! I'll kill you!" The young girl started chasing him around with her hockey stick.

"GACK! Too wasted to run!" The sounds of Azu running inside the ship and tripping swept into the air, followed by the sounds of a hockey-related mauling.

"Ah, the sweet song of love…" DJ chuckled softly and turned towards the galley. "Come on Austin, let's get started on Herman's gift."

"Shouldn't we try to help him like we did my brother? He needs a nice Valentine's Day too." Austin wrote. 

"That's about as good as it's gonna get for now." He chuckled as the mauling sounds died down. "We're Cupid's helpers, not gods, there's some thing even we cannot change." He laughed and walked into the kitchen, ready for the next friendly surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What's this all about DJ?" Herman asked as he and DJ walked through the halls, the latter reaching up and covering the merman's eyestalks as they walked.

"It's a surprise." The musician giggled softly, still blinding his friend as the reached the galley.

"Well. it better not be another 'surprise' like this morning… I don't think I could handle another one of those." The lobster chef sighed, remembering the earlier mess he forced Austin and DJ to clean up.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that." He uncovered his friend's eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day Herman."

The merman looked around, quite taken aback by what he saw. Everyone was sitting around the covered table waiting for him while Austin finished setting the table. The meal prepared by his nakama was of course not of his usual grade, but it looked good nonetheless.

DJ grinned broadly and draped a towel over his arm in the manner of a waiter. "Thought you deserved a break, a meal prepared by nakama. Tonight's dish is mostly seafood, which Austin caught and I cooked, followed by dessert of course." He nodded to a fair sized cake on the table. "Along with some lovely company… and Devon." Both swordsmen stuck their tongues out at each other, the blonde looking rather happy sitting next to Kirsty, both with loving smiles on their faces.

"Wow, everyone is here… even Arisa." Herman looked around, noticing the girl sitting next to a badly bruised Azu. "Where's Pingu? I don't see him anywhere…"

"He… wasn't hungry…" Niri smiled warmly.

-elsewhere on the Tomahawk-

The bloated penguin groaned and sneezed_"Ignorant humans must be talking about me… everyone needs someone to look up to I guess." _He smiled with his beak and made a small snickering sound.

---

"Thanks DJ, everything looks great." Herman smiled and gave the musician a small hug before sitting down at the place DJ had prepared for him at the head of the table.

"No prob big guy, you do this for us every day, it was the least I could do." DJ smirked and sat down next to Dusty, who was still looking a bit angry from before.

"Can we eat yet?" Axe whined. "I haven't had any meat since this afternoon…"

Herman laughed and nodded, picking up his fork as DJ and Austin put food on everyone's plates. "Bon Appetite!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner was over, the crew sat around the table, most of them patting their full bellies. DJ sighed and looked out the window to the ever-darkening sky as it grew closer to sunset, Valentine's Day was nearly over. He looked over to Dusty, who had quickly cleaned her plate. _"Well, at least whatever's going on with her didn't kill her appetite…"_ He thought to himself.

When the fox girl saw him looking at her, she scoffed, turned away and quickly stood up to leave, walking out of the room in a huff.

"What got into her panties?" Devon blinked, leaning back in his chair, letting out a small yelp as he got a smack in the back of his head from Kirsty for his comment.

"Or more accurately, what didn't?" Azu chuckled lecherously. "You neglect something Macleod?" The comment earned him death glares from all the women at the table as well as a rather hard smack from Arisa's baseball bat, sending him to the floor.

"Perverted comments aside, I think I did…" DJ sighed sadly and stood up from the table as well.

"Don't fall for it man! It's all a chocolate-crazed conspiracy!" Azu shouted.

"Shut up!" Arisa gave him another smack to the head.

"Hope he'll be alright…" Kirsty watched DJ follow Dusty out of the room.

"Don't worry, he's Cupid's Helper, I'm sure he knows exactly what he's going to do to fix this…" Austin smiled as he held up his notepad. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

SLAM!

DJ rubbed his nose as Dusty had opened the door, then slammed it right back into his face. _"I have no idea what I'm going to do to fix this!" _He shouted mentally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh, seems like Cupid's Helpers have a little problems on their hands. This next chapter will be the last one, will everyone have a happy ending by the time it's through? Stick around to find out!

Next time on Operation Cupid:

DJ: You did well Austin, Cupid would be proud

Austin: But what about Dusty?

Dusty: Heart on stick must die!

DJ: You did your job Austin, it was me that screwed that one up, it's the way of the arrow of love, give all your love to others, keep none for yourself.

Dusty: Something bad happened on Valentine's Day, a long time ago…

Sunset

DJ: Dusty-chan, I promise you, no matter what…


	5. Sunset

****

Sunset

"How's Dusty doing?" Austin held up his notepad as he watched DJ walk up, rubbing his nose. 

"About as good as before…" He sighed and looked around. The galley had emptied out quickly after dinner as everyone was getting ready for the night and for bed. "You did a good job today Austin, the real Cupid would be proud."

"But what about Dusty? Don't we have one last person to help today?"

"Don't worry about her, that's my screw-up, I'll handle it. It's the way of the arrow of love, give all your love to others, keep none for yourself." The musician sighed and walked out on the deck to think about what needed to be done.

"Hmm… there must be something I can do…" The cabin boy put his fingers to his chin in thought. _"I've got it!"_

-------------------------------------------

Knock Knock Knock

"I told you to leave me alone DJ!" Dusty shouted as she opened the door, surprised when she found no one there. She looked to both sides and then down, finding only a small basket at her doorstep. She picked it up, eyeing it angrily before reading the tag.

Happy Valentines Day!

Love, Cupid

Inside were a few small trinkets with hearts on them, as well as a heart-shaped lollipop. Her eyes filled with hatred at the sight, she let out a low growl. "Heart on stick must die!" She shouted, throwing the basket down, breaking the lollipop stick and smashing the sugary heart.

"Dang, she's even more pissed than I though…" Austin shivered from his hiding place behind the next wall. _"Wonder why she's so upset with Valentine's Day…" _

"AUSTIN! I can hear you breathing over there! Get out of here and leave me the hell alone!" The fox girl shouted, slamming her door once again.

The cabin boy quickly took off out of sight, only slowing down when he reached the galley again, hanging his shoulders slightly at his failure to cheer his nakama up on this day. _"Maybe I'm not such a good Cupid's Helper after all…" _He sighed softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DJ leaned against the railing of the _Tomahawk_, looking out to sea silently and shaking his head. "What could I possibly do to fix this?" He closed his eyes and slowly felt his head bobbing. He shot up again, shaking his head. "No, can't fall asleep yet, it's been a hard day cheering everyone up, but I still have one last person to help… the most important one."

As the speedy swordsman lost himself within his thoughts, a small parrot landed on the railing of the pirate ship, pruning its feathers carefully and carrying a small note around its neck. "Rrrack! Den Den Mushi Ordering Services! Rrrack!" The parrot called.

"Huh? Crazy bird…" DJ looked towards it and saw a nametag on his neck. "Jack, huh? That's an odd name for a bird…" He took the note from around Jack's neck and looked at it, seeing it was indeed from the Den Den Mushi Ordering Services he had missed earlier that day to pick up Dusty's surprise.

Dear Valued Customer,

This delivery bird is a signal to let you know that your goods are close by and we can now send your order to you. To retrieve your order, simply send this bird back with a note and we will have your order ready as soon as possible. We will not stay in these pirate-infested waters long though, so please send the bird back ASAP.

Your friends at Den Den Mushi Ordering Services.

"This is great! I can still do my surprise for Dusty-chan!" DJ grinned broadly, quickly writing a note for them to bring the order forward. He caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned around, seeing Austin in the galley, looking very unhappy about something.

The musician sighed and shook his head. "I know I'm going to regret this, but it's the way of the arrow of love…" He crossed out the note he had written before and quickly scribbled a new one, looking to Jack. "Listen bird, how fast can you fly? I need you to send this to the Death Root pirates as fast as possible, I need a raft here before the end of the day, hopefully they're in the area. You think you can do that Jack?" He put the note back in the place he had found it around his neck.

The bird gave a nod and flapped its wings, taking off quickly and circling around the ship. "Rrrack!"

DJ blinked as he saw Chizuru come out of the cabins in a towel, looking around. "Hey DJ-kun, you seen my toothbrush? Getting ready for bed and can't find it…"

DJ shook his head, "Nope, haven't- "

"Rrrack! Hiya Sweetbuns!" Jack flew back to ship, landing near the mast and staring at Chizuru.

DJ sped over and kicked the bird back into the air. "WHAT THE HELL!? GET OUTTA HERE YOU PERVY BIRD!"

-------------------------------------------

A short time later, the sun was beginning to set and most of the crew (besides DJ, Dusty, and Austin) were heading off to sleep. Austin sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table, still upset from before. _"What can I do? DJ made Devon happy and for that I owe him a lot, but I can't seem to shake Dusty of these Valentine's blues… I just don't know." _He shook his head, trying to think of something, anything.

"Oh Austin!" DJ's voice called happily from the deck, almost sickeningly sweet.

"Wonder what's with him…" Austin sighed and grabbed his notepad, writing on it as he went out and holding it up. **"What is it?" **He blinked as soon as he got out there, dropping the notepad in shock. 

"Austin-kuuun!" A young blonde girl suddenly glomped the cabin boy to the ground, apparently very excited to see him.

Austin blinked again, looking up at Penny Kia D. Mabui, cook of the Death Root pirates. _"W-What? How'd she get here?" _He turned to DJ in amazement.

"A little birdie told me where she was, and since Azu got his friend to come, I thought it was only fair that you got your 'little friend' to come visit as well." He giggled softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Austin-kun!" She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, that's adorable." DJ smirked as he watched them, his smile fading a bit. "That's getting a little awkward…" He heard a lot of loud smooching sounds. "Now that's just getting creepy…"

"Leave!"

"Gone!" The musician quickly sped over to the other side of the deck and let the two kids have their privacy. "Hehe, young love, so adorable, and somewhat scary."

------------------------------------

DJ smiled and yawned as he walked along the silent deck, looking at the now red sky as the sun set. "Ah, silence, the assurance that everything is going alright…" He smiled warmly and sat down on a lounge chair that was on the deck. "Everyone's with someone and having a lovely time, see? I managed to get everyone to appreciate Valentine's Day after all…" He laid his head back.

Throughout the day he had been smacked by swords, beaten by friends, shot at, smacked with a wet flipper, forced into cleaning, cooked two meals, made arrangements for friends to visit, been sent through the floor and had a door slammed in his face, needless to say he was exhausted.

"Cupid is so overworked… I-I'll just take a small nap, then I'll be right to helping Dusty-chan with her Valentine's Day problem… I'll…" He yawned. "Just a small nap…" His eyes fluttered as he watched the setting sun, closing as the large star disappeared over the horizon, the sky beginning to get dark. He laid on the chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Later that night, cool darkness had swept over the pirate ship as the stars twinkled softly in the sky. The musician yawned and squirmed, stirring without opening his eyes. He felt the cool night wind on his back. _"Dang, how long have I been asleep for?" _He thought to himself. He opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin at what he saw.

Staring him straight in the eye were two large green orbs. "ACK!" He jumped back in surprise, knocking over the seat he was on. Upon closer investigation, he realized it was Dusty, simply looking him in the eye as he slept.

The fox girl laughed softly, her ears twitching softly. "You alright?"

DJ panted and sat up, sitting the lounge seat upright again. "Yeah... I always like to wake up with a scream and a quick heart attack…"

"Sorry, you just looked so content sleeping there." She chuckled softly.

The swordsman held back his blush and raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be in a better mood, what's with the sudden change?"

Dusty sighed and leaned back a bit, taking DJ's former place on the lounge chair, stretching like a puppy would. "I realized I might have been a little harsh earlier, I mean you guys were just trying to help, no reason to send you to the floor, not like you meant anything by it." She sighed and looked up to the sky. "Plus it's almost midnight." She looked at the moon high in the sky. "I'll be much happier when the goddamned day is over…"

DJ sat beside the chair and blinked while watching her. "Why do you hate Valentine's Day so much Dusty-chan? What happened to you? Getting loads of chocolate and attention? I would think this would be your kind of thing…"

Dusty shook her head sadly. "Something bad happened on Valentine's Day, a long time ago." She looked into her own lap, looking like she was about to cry.

"What happened Dusty-chan? If you don't mind me asking that is, I understand if it's too painful though…"He looked up at her curiously, wanting to know what was making her so upset.

"It's alright, I suppose I need to talk to someone about it anyway, and I trust you DJ-kun…" She smiled faintly and took a deep breath. "My father was a pirate like we are, but I never knew him. Not until the day his crew came back from the Grand Line when I was seven years old. When the town found out he came back, they had a big party and everyone was happy, then on the third day of his return, February fourteenth, Valentine's Day… My father gave me a Valentine's Day present, the Inu Inu no mi: Model Fox, my Kit Kit fruit." She tugged lightly on her own fox ears as she sat whimpering softly in the lounge chair.

"Well then, shouldn't Valentine's Day be a happy time for you? You got to meet your father and see him, as well as get your Devil Fruit…" DJ observed quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"It would be… if that's where the story ended." She sighed quietly and picked up the tale where she left off. "That very night, pirates attacked the village, as hard as they fought to defend it, my father and his crew were having a hard time protecting the village. My father saw how dangerous the fight was getting and hid my mom and me in an underground room beneath our house so we would be safe. While we were hiding, I heard some things, I wasn't sure what they were, but I wanted to know what was going on, so I poked my head out of the underground shelter and…" She stopped, words choking up in her throat for a moment before continuing on. "I saw my father, he was fighting one of the pirates, and he wasn't exactly winning…" She shook her head, trying to keep going. "He was losing bad, and I saw him…" Her voice cracked. "I saw my father, who I had only first met three days before… I saw him… he was…" She burst into tears, covering her face in her hands.

DJ's eyes widened as he listened to the last part of the story, knowing what she meant without her having to say it. She had watched her father die only after just meeting him… He climbed up onto the chair with her and patted her on the back, pulling her into a tight embrace. "And that's why every time you see something that reminds you of Valentine's Day…"

"I hate it! I hate this damn day!" She cried, returning the hug gently. "Every time I remember Valentine's Day, it reminds me of the day my father was taken from me!"

"Dusty-chan…" He sighed softly and felt like he was going to cry too, it broke him up inside to see her like this. He knew exactly what it felt like to lose a family member, while he felt nothing but hatred for the one he once called father, when Sirena had died he felt as if his heart had been ripped out. And he had been fortunate enough to be knocked out when it happened and spared the pain of watching.

"I know how you feel, something like that hurts like hell, and I'm so sorry for bringing that pain back to you." He tightened the embrace. "Dusty-chan… I promise you, no matter what, I'll make sure you don't feel that way ever again, I made my promise before to make sure that no one close to me would drift away because of my failure, but now I extend that to you. Anyone who is close to you is close to me as well… My only desire is to see you happy and I don't want you to have to go through such pain… I can't do anything about the past, I accepted that when Sirena died, but the one thing I can change is the future. I will help you in whatever you seek to accomplish Dusty-chan…"

"Thank you DJ-kun…" Dusty smiled faintly, still crying put wiping some of the tears away. She curled up on the lounge seat slowly, patting the spot next to her softly and looking to DJ.

DJ smiled warmly, there wasn't much he could do about what had happened, but he could be there for her now and in the future, he always wanted to be there by her side. He laid down on the chair next to her, feeling himself slowly falling asleep again after the emotional rush wore off.

Dusty still felt the pain of what had happened, but it somehow felt better telling DJ and having him there as well. "I think it's past midnight DJ-kun…" She smiled lightly, ready to put things behind her.

"Yeah, happy February fifteenth Dusty-chan…" DJ smiled before turning his head towards her, falling asleep slowly.

Dusty yawned as she also began to fall asleep, smiling warmly and embracing him in a sleepy pose. "Happy February fifteenth DJ-kun…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is, happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope it was good, sorry if the ending was a little sad or shaky, I did the best I could. Hope everything goes well out there for everyone reading! 

Azu and Arisa: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Austin and Penny: Hope it's sweet!

Kirsty and Devon: Hope you find that special someone!

Axe and Niri: Or just a special friend!

Herman, Chizuru, and Pingu: And if you haven't… (Honk…)

DJ and Dusty: Happy February 15! Because there's always tomorrow!

DJP: -nice Gai pose- Never give up, and never stop trying!

Azu: -is smacked- until they file a restraining order…


End file.
